Competition Blind Date
Competition Blind Date, is a reality television network first created in 1996. It was originally called the 'Freeview Voice Network, '''a cable access network that featured various programming such as indecently and syndicated telephone talk shows, syndicated lifestyle shows, original and second run game shows, sitcoms, drama shows, game shows, reality shows and blockbuster and independent movies. Competition Blind Date however features more original reality and second run reality shows and game shows. With ocassional local programming shown in between blocks according to the viewers area. It is aired in various locations by local cable and television providers in the Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, Seattle, Chicago, Las Vegas, New York, Houston, Dallas, San Antonio, Atlanta, Philadelphia, Miami, Tampa, Cleveland, Washington DC, Orlando, Baltimore, Boston, Detroit, St. Louis, Arizona, Denver, Hawaii, Louisiana, New Jersey, Oklahoma, Virginia and in some areas in Canada and the US Virgin Islands. It was apart of the Worldvision Enterprises television company with some subdivisions of CBS and ABC television. In 2002, the name was changed to the Competition Blind Date or CBD network. As of 2019, the network is still active. Original Programming ''This is just a simple summary. Please also check out the Shows page for more details. Still In Production *''Heteroqueer'' (2008-) *''Gentleman's School'' (2008-) *''Extreme Challenge'' (2009-) On Hiatus *''Murder Mystery'' (2013-2017) No Longer In Production *''Big Brother X'' (2002-2011) *''Competition Blind Date:The Series'' (2004-2010) *''7 Gays In L.A.'' (2007-2008) *''The Color Green'' (2008-2009) *''Molly's World'' (2011-2012) *''Apollo's Love Game'' (2011) *''Love Game'' (2011) *''Andy Dick Gets Played'' (2012) *''Naomi's Love Game'' (2013) Cancelled Shows This List is incomplete as it's unknown as to the complete list of shows which were rejected or never aired *''Mark's Love Game'' (2009) *''CBD:Solitary'' (2011) *''CBD:The Mole'' (2013) *''Gaydar'' (2014) *''Alpha Male'' (2016) *''Junior's Dating Game'' (2018) Second Run Programming Please note, this list is incomplete. *''Blind Date'' *''Extreme Dating'' *''Talk Sex with Sue Johansen'' *''Street Smarts'' *''Strip Poker'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''Love Connection'' *''The Real World'' *''Road Rules'' *''The Challenge'' *''Room Raiders'' *''Beavis and Butthead'' *''Daria'' *''Fear'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''SCTV'' *''MAD TV'' *''Wild N' Out'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Unsolved Mysteries'' *''COPS'' *''Forensic Files'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' *''The Brady Bunch'' *''The Partridge Family'' *''Small Wonder'' *''Webster'' *''Diffren't Strokes'' *''Love Boat'' *''Moonlighting'' *''Supermarket Sweep'' *''Shop Til You Drop'' *''Survivor'' *''Big Brother'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Mole'' *''The Benefactor'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''American Gladiators'' *''Solitary'' *''Legends Of The Hidden Temple'' *''Flavor Of Love'' *''I Love New York'' *''I Love Money'' *''I'm A Celebrity:Get Me Out Of Here'' *''American Idol'' *''The Voice'' *''The X Factor'' *''Shark Tank'' *''Trading Spaces'' *''Cupcake Wars'' *''My Strange Addiction'' *''Extreme Cheapskates'' *''Chopped'' Timeline of Competition Blind Date *''(1996-2002):Freeview Voice Network'':launches *''(2002):Competition Blind Date Network'':name change *''(2002):Big Brother X'':premieres *''(2004):Competition Blind Date:The Series'':premieres *''(2007):7 Gays In L.A.:premieres *(2008):The Color Green'':premieres *''(2008):Gentleman's School'':premieres *''(2008):Heteroqueer'':premieres *''(2008):7 Gays In L.A.:ends *(2009):Extreme Challenge'':premieres *''(2009):The Color Green'':ends *''(2010):Competition Blind Date:The Series'':ends *''(2011):Molly's World'':premieres *''(2011):Apollo's Love Game'':premieres and ends *''(2011):Love Game'':premieres and ends *''(2011):Big Brother X'':ends *''(2012):Andy Dick Gets Played'':premieres and ends *''(2012):Molly's World'':ends *''(2013):Naomi's Love Game'':premieres and ends *''(2013):Murder Mystery'':premieres Category:Shows